


To Go Home

by Leio_Rossi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Harry, Eleanor Is a Bitch sorry, Fluffy Ending, Harry-centric, Insecure Harry, Insecurity, Little Homophobia, M/M, Neighbors, Underage Sex, Underage as in 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3971986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leio_Rossi/pseuds/Leio_Rossi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request:<br/>Harry and Louis are next door neighbors and are in school together. Harry is newly 16 and Louis is 17. They've been dating for about a year and Harry's been constantly on Louis to have sex with him. Louis, although he isn't a virgin, has been more than nervous about taking Harry's virginity & he promised him that once he was 16 they could. Harry's turned 16, so a little build up and angst of Harry constantly bugging Louis to do it and then them finally having sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Go Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlepinkbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepinkbow/gifts).



> So I tried really really hard and I'm sorry if you don't like it. This is my first One Direction fanfiction. This was originally for a Larry gift exchange but my computer broke down and deleted half of it. I managed to go deep into my computer and I recovered the story so while it may be really fucking late, here is your story, littlepinkbow. And like 24.5% is smut.

            “ _Happy birthday, dear Harry. Happy birthday to you._ ”

 

            Harry blew out the candles with a blush, smiling widely. The people around him clapped, laughing. Zayn was the first in line to get cake and Liam close behind him. Harry stood up and and slid his way next to Louis who had backed away after the song.

           

            The  gave him a side smile and he wrapped an arm around Harry, placing a kiss on his head. Harry was buzzing with excitement. Today had finally come- the day Louis would finally have sex with him. Even though they had been dating for a year and had been snogging whenever they could, Louis had been adamant to take it a step further. Harry slipped his hand into Louis', and kissed him on the lips.

 

            “Today's the day.” Harry's eyes shone as he looked up at Louis in excitement. The seventeen year old shifted, knowing what he was talking about. He looked slightly uncomfortable and Harry frowned. “Hey, Lou, you okay?”

 

            Before Louis could answer Zayn popped into the kitchen.

 

            “Come on, Harry. It's time for you to be opening up your birthday presents.”

 

            Louis smile at him, and Harry made a mental note to ask Louis about his attitude. In the meantime, Harry dragged Louis into the living room and found everyone already standing around the presents, waiting for the birthday boy.

 

            Zayn insisted that his be opened first because he was Harry's best friend, and Harry was shocked to find tickets to a The Fray concert with backstage passes.   He threw himself at Zayn and hugged him tightly, thanking him over and over. Liam's gift was next and it was a pair of new shoes well above Harry's price range. Niall got him three new video games for his Xbox and another remote control.

 

            It was Louis' gift that took his breath away though; he hadn't seen it coming at all. It had been a smooth golden ring with their initials carved in the interior part. He looked up at Louis in shock and the boy in question, blushing, leaned over and kissed him.

 

            “I knew I should've gotten them condoms.” Zayn teasingly whispered.

 

            “It's not like you need them anyway.” Louis replied and everyone immaturely ooo'ed, laughing. Zayn just rolled his eyes.

 

            “It's beautiful, Lou. Thanks.” Harry gave him one last kiss. The party continued  in full swing after that. The games were played, and the cake was eaten. They did a short session of karaoke and by the time the party was over, night had fallen and Liam and Zayn had already left.

 

            “Well, I have a game tomorrow so I'll be leaving too. If you see Zayn before tomorrow, tell him I took his car.” Niall grabbed Zayn's Porsche keys from the counter and headed out the door leaving the Louis and Harry on the couch, snuggling. “Bye, Harry! Bye, Louis!”

 

            “Bye, Niall. Thanks for coming!” Harry yelled as Niall closed the door behind him. He smiled joyfully as they were finally alone. His parents had agreed to let him have the whole night for his party, thinking there was going to be more people than just five. Harry would finally be able to cash in Louis' promise.

  
            “So, Lou, we're finally alone.” Harry grinned up at Louis who returned it.

 

            “It would seem so, Hazz.” Louis nudged his foot with his, and Harry decided to take the first move. Without wasting a second, he swung his leg over Louis and entrapped him within the bracket of his legs. Louis' blue eyes darkened as Harry licked his lips nervously. He had seen this going in so many ways but his nerves seemed to bar him from doing anything else, and a blush tainted his cheeks. From this position, he looked down at Louis and he said the only thing he could think of.

 

            “Hey.” Harry inwardly cursed himself. Out of everything he said, and 'hey' was the only thing that came to mind? He couldn't have said something like 'let's fuck' or even 'I love you'. Louis didn't seem to mind if his smile was anything to go by.

 

            “Hey.” Louis' laughed softly in reply before wrapping a hand around Harry's neck to bring him down for a kiss. It was the same as any other kiss they had, but at the same time, it seemed to be completely different, as if Harry could feel that it was only a stepping stone into something else. His eyes had fallen shut for a moment as their lips had languidly melted against each other, and he opened them for a second to find Louis' blue eyes looking back at him half lidded.

 

            Louis' hands seemed unhurried in their exploration of Harry's body, sliding down his back, one hand lingering on the edge of his shirt while the other cupped Harry's ass and Harry moaned into the kiss. After all this time of waiting it was finally happening... but Louis was moving _so slow._

 

            Harry pulled back momentarily and threw off his shirt in one quick and efficient move, leaving his chest for Louis to see. He could feel Louis' erection through his pants, but his face was an entirely different story. His eyebrows were drawn together as if he were contemplating something and Harry suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of self consciousness.

 

            “Louis?” Harry drew a finger across his cheek, bringing him into a kiss and Louis seemed to follow his lead but the energy wasn't there and Harry drew back with a huff of annoyance. “Lou, what's wrong?”

 

            “I don't think we should do it today.” Louis said softly, looking up at Harry. The brunette looked stricken and he slid off of Louis' lap, biting his lip. Had he moved too fast?

 

            “But you...you said that when I turned 16, we could-”

 

            “I know.” Louis sighed, standing up to be level with him. “But I think we should wait just a little longer. Please, Harry, for me?” He grabbed Harry's hands and squeezed them. Harry felt a turmoil of emotions in him, ranging from anger to disappointment. He looked away, embarrassed but nodded. He picked up his shirt from the floor and put it back on.

 

            “Um, okay. Sure.” Harry nodded then shaking off the negativity looked up at Louis with a wide smile. “We can watch movies tonight then?” He looked relieved and nodded. Louis moved towards the DVD player and Harry went to the kitchen for popcorn just like they always did with movie nights. The tension was still in the air, but they both decided to ignore it. As he waited for the popcorn to pop, Harry leaned against the counter, looking down at his feet. It really wasn't fair that Louis had decided to back out, but maybe he could convince him this week. He sighed but let a smile spread on his face when he heard the theme song of the Avengers. At least his boyfriend knew how to make it better.

 

* * *

 

_Next Day_

 

            “Watch it, Styles.”

           

            Harry was shoved into the lockers as a group of jocks walked past him, sneering at him. The curly haired boy let out an angry huff of breath as he straightened, glaring at their  retreating backs. He readjusted his backpack on his shoulders, quickening his pace as he checked his watch. Louis' football practice was over by now so Lou was probably waiting for him at their waiting spot outside of the boy's locker room. Maybe today Louis would be more willing to do it.

           

            As he approached their meeting spot, he saw that Louis wasn't there and he bit his lip before leaning against the wall beside the door. He had to jump back to avoid getting hit as it swung open and he inwardly groaned upon seeing who it was. Coach Reynolds.

           

            “Look who it is. Louis' boyfriend.” Reynolds scoffed, crossing his arms and buffing up The curly haired boy refused to be intimidated as he glared at him. The coach was a very traditional Christian and strongly opposed homosexuals but he had only accepted Louis because he was the best on the team.

 

            “I talked to your math teacher the other day, and I've got to say that for a kid who skipped a grade, you sure aren't as smart as advertised.” the coach sneered, leaning against the door. “You should come by to my tutoring sessions on Thursday afternoons.”

 

            “Thanks, but I'll have to decline.” Harry smiled forcefully. The coach didn't seem to like this so much and he frowned.

 

            “Styles, there are more important things than your boyfriend.” The coach said the word with disgust. “I'm going to extend you an invitation to come to Bible Study Club I have on Fridays before school.” Harry was about to reply with something rude but the locker room door opened. Louis immediately noticed the tension and turned to Harry.

 

            “Hey, Harry, let's go. Bye, Coach.” Louis dragged him away from the coach and when they were far enough, Louis turned to Harry.

 

 

            “Are you okay, Harry?” Louis placed a hand on his shoulder as he looked into his eyes. Harry nodded and took his hand, intertwining their hands.

 

            “Yeah, thanks for helping out. I totally had him though. He was practically shaking in fear of me.” Harry smiled teasingly. Louis laughed.

 

            “Sure you did, Harry.” Louis said mockingly as they made their way to class. The two continued to banter until they were suddenly interrupted by Eleanor, one of the girls from the cheerleading team. She had straight long brown hair and smokey dark eyes and was one of the top girls of their grade.

 

            “Hey, Louis. Harry.” She greeted, tilting her head with a smile. Today she was wearing a white button down and a short black skirt.

 

            “Hey, Elle. What's up?” Louis smiled back, and Harry grinned too.

 

            “Well, I had some problems with our physics homework, and I was wondering if you could help me.” She looked remorseful and Louis nodded immediately. Eleanor had been going to school with them since the fifth grade, and had it not been for Harry skipping a grade that year to join Louis, Eleanor probably would've gotten Louis before him. As it was, she was simply a friend.

 

            The bell rang before they could talk anymore and Louis turned to Harry.

 

            “I'll see you third period, Hazz. Love you.” He cupped his cheek and brought him in for a chaste kiss.

 

            “Love you too.”

 

            They parted with Eleanor and Louis going to Physics and Harry going to Health. Louis and him texted the whole period and Harry thought of ways he could convince Louis, but by the end of the period he had come up with nothing particularly convincing. The bell rang and he headed to his second class of the day. Calculus with Eleanor. Maybe she would have some tips, considering the amount of boyfriends she's had.

 

            He settled into his seat and did a little inside celebration upon seeing the substitute behind the desk. Their teacher never gave work when there was a sub which meant free period. His eyes were directed to the entrance when Eleanor walked in, looking like she had just won the lottery.

 

            “Hey, Harry.” She smiled sweetly as she slid into the seat next to him.

 

            “Hey, Eleanor.” He grinned back, turning his seat to her. “Can I ask you something?”

 

            “Sure.” She shrugged.

 

            “Okay, so Louis promised me that once I turned 16, we could start having sex and I tried to make a move yesterday, but he, um, wasn't reacting. You have a lot more experience with this kind of stuff. Can you give me any advice?” Harry asked.

 

            Eleanor paused for a second before turning to him

 

            “You know, it's such a coincidence, because Louis was telling me about that last period. He told me not to tell you, but Harry, I think you need to know.” She patted Harry's hand that was on the table sympathetically. “You're not... the most attractive guy there is, Harry. No offense. Louis feels obligated because you two have been dating for so long.”

 

            “W-What?” Harry drew back in pain. “Eleanor, what are you talking about?”

 

            “He told me what happened yesterday, and I wish I could give you advice but you're kind of unhelpable.” She grimaced. “Harry, Look at Louis. He's the star of the team, super smart, and well, you're kind of holding him back. You're like super clingy and you never even let him have a moment of peace. To be brutally honest, Harry, I'm pretty sure Louis promised you he would have sex with you just because he felt bad.”

 

            “What the heck, Eleanor?” Harry stood up in disgust, not wanting to listen to Eleanor's lies anymore. They couldn't be true. He was decent looking, and Louis loved him.

 

            “I'm just telling you the truth, Harry. It's time someone did.” She said and Harry angrily gathered his stuff and stormed out of the room, ignoring the substitute's calling. What had come over her? Why was she being so mean?

 

            He went to the restroom to cool down and as he leaned against the sink, his eyes wandered up to the mirror. He wasn't terrible looking...but the longer he looked the more faults he began seeing. His hair was such a curly mess that it didn't even look good. His eyes were an ugly shade of green, and had he always been that fat? He bit his lower lip and turned away from the mirror. Maybe he wasn't the _best_ looking, but he wasn't terribly bad. Tears began to gather on his eyes but he fought them back.

 

            Harry took out his phone and scrolled down to Louis' number and was about to text him when Eleanor's words came back to him. _You never even let him have a moment of peace._ He pocketed his phone and grabbed his backpack from the floor. For the rest of the period, he walked around the school, avoiding the hall monitors.

 

            When the bell for third period rang, he made his way to where Louis always waited for him. They had their free period together so they usually went out to the courtyard. Louis was already waiting for him and when he saw Harry, he opened his arms and Harry walked in them, feeling the desperate need for a hug.

 

            “Hey, Hazz.”

 

            “Hey, Lou.” A small grin was hidden in Louis' shirt.

 

            They took a step back, and Louis slid his hand in Harry's as they walked towards the exit.

 

            “How was your class?” He asked as he opened the door for them. Harry's throat got a lump in it and he turned away.

 

            “Fine. We had a boring sub in Calculus.”

 

            “That's cool.” Louis said.

 

            They sat down in their usual spot underneath one of the trees and Harry fidgeted nervously. He rolled onto Louis and gave him a kiss. Louis grunted in surprise but returned the kiss softly. Harry was the first to pull back, but he laid his chin on Louis' chest.

 

            “Louis, I want you to fuck me today.” Harry said resolutely, staring into Louis' eyes. The older boy blinked in surprise before looking wary.

 

            “Harry, we talked about this yesterday.”

 

            “Louis, you promised.”

 

            “You're still too young and we should wait just a bit longer.”

 

            Harry got angry all of the sudden and he got off of Louis and stood up, grabbing his stuff. Louis frowned in confusion and grabbed Harry's wrist.

 

            “No, don't feel _obligated_ to have sex with me, Louis. If you don't want to, just say it.” Harry yanked his wrist away, and Louis scrambled to his feet, following Harry as he walked off.

 

            “What are you talking about?“ Louis asked.

 

            “You know what.”

 

            “No, Harry, I don't. Right now what I'm getting is that you don't want to be with me just because I won't have sex with you. For heaven's sake, just tell me what's going on.”

 

            “Oh no, don't let me hold you back. Why don't you go off and play with your football teammates and practice instead of wasting time with ugly old me? I know why you don't want to have sex with me.” Harry stormed off but Louis turned him angrily around.

 

            “Stop acting like a child, Harry. I don't understand why you're being all touchy with me playing football now, and I love spending time with you.”

 

            “Stop lying to me!”

 

            “Stop talking in riddles!”

 

            “You know what, fuck you.”

 

            “Actually that's what you're not going to do.” Louis shot back, and Harry flinched. Louis noticed that he had crossed a line and before he could say anything, Harry ran off despite Louis' yells.

 

            He ran to the parking lot, crying. He stopped halfway there, knowing that's the first place Louis would look and thought for a second before taking a left and running to the locker room. That's the last place Louis would look for him.

 

            He threw open the door and sat down on the bench that was in the middle, throwing his backpack on the floor. He leaned his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands as he sobbed. There! He had his evidence. Louis really didn't like him.

 

            His phone buzzed beside him and he blindly unlocked it and found four messages from Louis all saying either 'I'm sorry' or 'Where are you? We need to talk.'. He turned his phone off and threw it in his backpack.

 

            “Styles, what are you doing here?”

 

            Harry jumped, his head shooting up to see Coach Reynolds looking at him with his usual disappointed look with a combination of worry.

 

            “I-I- Louis and I got into a fight.” Harry said honestly, trying to keep himself from crying.

 

            Coach Reynolds sighed and sat down next to him and Harry leaned away from him in surprise.

 

            “As you know, I'm a Christian and I don't support homosexuality at all.” Coach Reynolds gave him a pointed look. Harry nodded wearily. “But I'm not going to lie. Louis and you have the most serious relationship I have ever seen in all my years of teaching here.”

 

            “Thanks, but it's fake.” Harry bit out angrily as another wave of sobs came and he tried to stop. He started when he suddenly felt an arm circle his shoulders.

 

            “What you two have ain't fake. Never could be. What you need is a small break.” the coach stood up and went to his office that was down the hallway. He came back a few minutes later with a note in his hand.

 

            “Go home. Rest. Then talk with Louis.” the coach said gruffly as he handed Harry the note. The curly haired boy looked up in confusion. “Come to one of the Bible Study meetings.”

 

            Harry nodded confused and the coach turned and left him sitting there with the note in his hands and a tear-stained face. His hatred for the coach lessened a little and he went to the nurse's office, turning in the note and headed home.

 

            He bit his lip and took out his phone, sending a quick text to Louis.

 

            _Going home._

 

* * *

 

 

 

            Harry stared dejected at the ring that was now sitting on the palm of his hand. What was wrong with him? He wasn't the best looking person, but he didn't think that he was ugly enough to make Louis not want to make love to him. After everything they had been through, he would've thought that they were beyond the looks section. After everything-

 

            A sob broke out of his mouth and he threw the ring across the room and buried his face in his hands as tears forced themselves out of his eyes. It wasn't fair. He thought he had been a good boyfriend. Was he being unreasonable in wanting to take it a step further? Yeah, they started dating last year, but they've been best friends since they were kids.

           

            Harry fell back against the bed, and curled into himself. Maybe he wasn't good enough. Maybe Eleanor was right. His boyfriend didn't even want to fuck him. This thought brought about another wave of tears, and Harry didn't notice until it was too late that the door had been opened.

           

            “Harry?”

           

            The boy in question tensed as he heard Louis' voice. This was exactly what he needed; Louis already thought he was ugly now he would think he was pathetic.

 

            “Go away. Come back tomorrow, Louis.” Harry's voice broke at the end of the older boy's name and he turned away from the door, silent tears sliding down his face. What had he done to deserve this punishment? The bed dipped behind him and Harry's emotions became jumbled inside him. A large part of him just wanted Louis to go away and leave him in peace, while another part wanted to turn around and hit him, screaming at him for answers. A tiny, tiny part of him was willing to just put the whole thing behind him and longed to pull Louis down with him on the bed and just snuggle, willing to be celibate forever if it meant keeping his Lou.

           

            “Oh, Hazz.” Louis breathed and turned him with a hand on his shoulder and quickly pulled him up into a tight hug. “Don't cry. I'm sorry.” He threw his leg over Harry's lap to pull him impossibly closer. The brunette hugged him back in confusion, burying his face in the 's shoulder after a moment of hesitation. Louis pulled back with pained blue eyes and pressed soft kisses along Harry's jaw, stopping when he reached his mouth, something Harry was acutely aware of. Had all their previous kisses been forced?

 

            “We don't have to have sex.” Harry whispered, looking down. “I know I'm not... attractive.” Even as the words fell from his mouth, Harry felt like they didn't justify the burden he was putting on Louis. It had more to do than just his looks. He knew that, but he was hoping desperately that Louis would be willing to overlook his personality flaws. A huge wave of self remorse filled him and his fingers dug deeper into Louis' shirt, too selfish to let him go.

 

            Louis' hands tightened around his back and he tipped Harry's chin up to look at him, frowning. His blue eyes sparkled with anger but his features morphed into a caring look that Harry recognized from their younger days when he used to be bullied.

 

            “Harry, who told you that?” His voice was soft and protective, like if he was ready to go and vanquish the world just for Harry, and that gave the brunette a little hope that perhaps he hadn't screwed things up too bad.

 

            “Eleanor, but she was telling the truth. I'm sorry I can't be the person you deserve.”

 

            “Hazz,” Harry winced at the nickname. “Hazz, look at me.” The brunette glanced up beneath his lashes. “Harry, I don't know what she told you but it's a lie and you shouldn't listen to her. I love you so much, Harry. I know that we fought, but that little fight did nothing to change my feelings for you in any way. You are so so beautiful, Harry, with your adorable dimples and your hair and your eyes. You've always been attractive, Hazz, and not just to me, but to everyone. Eleanor's a liar. You're so much more than what _I_ deserve.” Louis cupped his face in his hands, stroking the sides of his face with his fingers as Harry's eyes welled up with tears.

 

            “Lou.” Harry cried as he shot forward and kissed him clumsily. Their teeth clinked together and their noses bumped but the sheer genuine emotion behind the kiss made up for it. The love and longing in that single kiss made it the best one they had so far. Their lips were relearning each other's and they didn't part until they were both short of breath, but even then their foreheads remained together and their eyes held the other's gaze.

 

            “I missed you.” Harry admitted, giving him a small smile. Louis kissed him.

 

            “I missed  you too. You feel like home” Louis whispered. They remained silent for a second, just enjoying the other's presence. Then Louis spoke again, “You do understand why I didn't want to have sex with you right? It wasn't because you're unattractive or whatever. It was because I didn't want you to have sex with me and regret it. You're so young and a virgin, and no, Harry, hand jobs don't count. I felt nervous about taking your virginity, because what if you got hurt? What if I messed up?”

 

            “How would I be able to tell the difference?” Harry chuckled, cupping Louis' face tenderly in one hand. “And I know I can trust you, Lou. You wouldn't hurt me on purpose.”

Harry smiled up at Louis and all the  could do to this show of enormous trust was kiss the living daylights out of his beloved Harry.

 

            Their hands moved frantically against each other, sliding beneath the other's shirt, like if they could make up all their lost time with their hurried pace. Harry arched into his hands as they brushed against his four nipples, and he was so enraptured that he didn't notice that he was lying down on his bed with Louis over him until his hands were suddenly trapped by Louis' larger ones, pinning him to the bed. His breath caught as Harry canted their hips together, brushing their erections across each other.

 

            “I love you so much, Harry.” Louis moaned as he leaned down and kissed him. Harry lightly pulled at his hair as Louis' tongue brushed his upper lip, but the brunette smiled not allowing him entry. Louis was undeterred and grinded their hips together making Harry moan, loosening his grip on Louis' hair and Louis took advantage of this opening and explored his mouth in passionate sweeps.

 

            After a minute, Louis began to pull back and Harry tightened his hands unconsciously in fear. The older boy hushed him with a few kisses and sat up to take off his shirt  and if Harry wasn't hard already, he was now. Louis pulled him up and slid his shirt off of him, throwing it who knows where. Louis' hands touched Harry's chest and the curly haired boy jumped at the cold touch.

 

            “Sorry.” Louis laughed, blushing. He leaned down and kissed Harry on the lips in apology and pushed him back onto the mattress. The kisses slowly began traveling down Harry's throat, pausing only to suck a bruise into the unblemished skin causing his breath to catch.

 

            “Louis.” He moaned, tangling his fingers in Louis' hair.

 

            “Shh, darling.” Louis whispered against his skin and his hot breath was suddenly over one of Harry's nipples and he keened as Louis rolled it gently between his teeth. One of Louis' hands wandered over the tent of his pants. “Sound so good for me, Harry.” He murmured.

 

            Harry's breath was coming in pants and he tried to calm down, because he didn't want to cum too quickly. That would just be embarrassing, but Louis seemed to have different plans  and he pulled back, unbuttoning Harry's pants and sliding his underwear and pants off of him before he could say anything. His cock sprung up and he blushed at his nakedness.

 

            “L-Lou.” Harry stuttered, not knowing where to put his hands but Louis just leaned up and kissed him.

 

            “Lie back, Harry. Trust me.”

 

            He did as Louis said and gasped as he suddenly felt a tongue slide against his cock. His heart began ramming against his chest and it took all he had to not buck up. When he was suddenly surrounded by a warm heat, he couldn't help himself and he moaned, bucking up into Louis' mouth. The boy pulled back, coughing, and Harry covered his eyes in embarrassment.

 

            “Sorry.” Harry said, mortified.

 

            “It's okay, Harry.” Louis laughed softly before returning to his administrations. This time Harry was prepared but he couldn't help the moans slipping out of his mouth. What Louis couldn't take in his mouth, he moved with his hand. It only took him a minute before Harry could feel himself nearing the edge.

 

            “Louis, I-I'm going to come if you don't stop.” Harry near panted and nearly cried when Louis backed off, both relieved and despaired. He threw his head back as his hips moved, seeking friction. Louis laughed and stood from the bed.

 

            Without wasting a second, Harry climbed to the foot of the bed and reached for Louis' pants button before pausing halfway and looking up shyly like if asking for permission. Louis nodded, and Harry slowly took the other's pants off, dragging off the underwear with them. Harry swallowed at the sight of Louis' cock. How was something like that _ever_ going to fit in him. He leaned forward and gave it a tentative lick and Louis gave a light moan. Harry took this as encouragement and opened his mouth, leaning forward.  


            It turned out he couldn't take in all of Louis', but he didn't seem to mind at all if his moan was anything to go by. Harry bobbed his head, trying to get used to the feel of cock in his mouth.

 

            “Harry.” Louis breathed shakily, dropping his hands into his curly hair when Harry hummed around his cock. “Oh! Harry, oh god.”

 

            Louis backed away, looking flushed and he brought his face down for wet kiss, pushing Harry back towards the head of the bed. He grabbed something from his jeans and it turned out to be lube. Harry licked his lip as he laid back against the pillows and spread his knees nervously. He wanted to cross his legs and hide himself, but he didn't want Louis to think he was backing out.

 

            With a quick twist, Louis opened the lube and poured a generous amount onto his first two fingers then set it aside and kneeled at Harry's entrance. He looked up at him.

 

            “Are you ready, Hazz?” Louis asked, pressing a kiss on Harry's inner thigh. The younger boy nodded quickly but tensed when he felt the cold finger touch him lightly. It was finally happening. The finger circled lightly around the ring of muscle until Harry was relaxed, then it slowly entered him. It felt odd, but Louis made sure to draw it in and out slowly, dragging the pad of his finger across the wall to create slight friction. Louis was being so careful with him and fluttered kisses on his legs as he prepared Harry. It only took a minute before the second finger was added, and Harry could definitely feel the stretch now. Louis continued pressing kisses along his thighs.

 

            “Okay, baby?” Louis asked as he scissored his fingers in and out of Harry. The curly haired boy nodded, gyrating his hips to get more filled. Louis drew his fingers out and Harry felt empty, making him keen at the loss.

 

            Louis laughed and leaned up to kiss Harry on the lips and Harry immediately turned it dirty, trying to convey everything he wanted to do in the kiss. He wanted to cum so badly now but he wanted Louis to be in him when he did.

 

            The kiss left Louis breathless and he quickly lubed three fingers and slid it into Harry's welcoming heat. It was uncomfortable but Harry bore through the pain of the stretch and focused on the drag of Louis' fingers inside of him and he gasped, his eyes snapping open, as Louis touched something inside him that made his body buzz with pleasure. His knees crumbled slightly and he moaned.

 

            “Louis, please, please, I'm ready. Louis.” Harry moved against Louis' fingers and he felt the older boy moan into his thigh before removing his fingers and leaning up to kiss Harry. He poured some of the lube onto his cock. The curly haired boy tensed as he felt Louis' cock brush against his hole and he bit his lip, turning his head to the side.

 

            “Tell me if you want me to stop or if you're hurt.” Louis was panting as he wrapped a hand around himself and guided his cock slowly into Harry. Harry's hands scrambled to find purchase as the head of his cock press into him, and his breath seemed to leave him and Louis turned his head, pressing soft kisses on Harry's neck.

 

            “Louis, Lou-” Harry moaned, wincing at the discomfort of having something that big down there, but he felt elated that Louis was finally making love to him. It only took a moment for the pain to fade to pleasure. He wrapped his legs around Louis and pulled him down until he had bottomed and both of them moaned. Louis bit gently at Harry's shoulder.

 

            “I was trying to go slow, Harry.” Louis chided breathlessly.

 

            “God, not right now, Lou. Please! Move!” Harry moved his hips in small circling movements and he jerked with a shout when his prostate was pushed against. “Louis!” He keened, burying his face in Louis' shoulder in embarrassment.

 

             “Oh god, Harry, you have no idea what you do to me.” Louis moved his hips back and all restraint flew out the window. It was embarrassing how close he was, and Harry seemed to be no better if his whines were anything to go by. “Harry, you're so beautiful. So good. So good for me.” The sound of skin slapping skin mingled with their moans and their lips met clumsily in a kiss. It only took a few thrusts before Harry felt himself being pushed over the edge and he shouted Louis' name. The older boy's rhythm became erratic and came as he felt Harry's hole tighten. Louis's arms gave out and he put all his weight on Harry, head tucked into his shoulder where he placed sloppy kisses.

 

            “I love you.” Louis breathed and he felt Harry's smile on his shoulder.

 

            “Love you too.” Harry' said, tired out. His hands lazily drew circles on Louis' back.

 

            Louis gently pulled out of Harry and rolled next to him, wrapping his arms around him and intertwining their legs. They shared a sleepy kiss before settling into sleep, both comforted by the fact that they had their loved one in their arms, secure and theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first One Direction fanfiction ever and I hope you all enjoyed it. Kudos and comments are always welcome and tell me what you think and/or if I should write any more 1D fanfics. 
> 
> Like always, thanks and have a good day/night.


End file.
